


Day 19 -  Don't worry; they save the day in the end! Honest! (I hope)

by Amemait



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait





	Day 19 -  Don't worry; they save the day in the end! Honest! (I hope)

At first, Scotty had been in a complete and total panic. Apparently, there'd been a horrible malfunction in the transporter machines, and Snarl's personal bioreadings, as she had been the previous crewmember through the transporter...

Her pattern had been transplanted onto Mr. Spock's.

Chekov had looked over the systems, and had declared it only a matter of time before this had happened, what with their tendancy to keep the biological patterns of those recently beamed aboard the ship in the immediate-access memory banks. Of course, he wouldn't be deleting those memory banks and redesigning the system completely until after they'd restored Mr. Spock back up to normal. And Chekov did mean 'backup' when he said it, but apparently it would take a good few days of sorting through various codes and obsolete subroutines in order to refind the specifics that would return the rest of Mr. Spock, and if Chekov were off by so much as a few microns, then the results could easily be disasterous.

In the meantime, Mr. Spock had large, sweeping, felinoid ears.

This was, of course, a ready opportunity for Kirk to tease him. Because while Spock could control his emotional reactions enough to not let them show on the surface, it was very easy to spy his mood from the position of the ears. Which was only to be expected, as they were not a muscle that he was used to controlling.

Bones was very quietly having a fit in his office, and muttered something about 'pointy-eared green goblins who didn't even have the right damn ears anymore' whenever pressed.

And then Spock started to get sick.

It was the ears, of course. They were about as much a part of his personal biology as a virus, and his body was reacting the same way as it would to any other microbial invader.

Auto-immune, Bones had muttered. Different bloodflow. Donor rejection. If things aren't fixed soon, then the best we can hope for will be him losing anything for his ears to attach to.

And that was simply terrifying.


End file.
